


Spaced Out

by BTwrites



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, High School, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polydins, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage - Freeform, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BTwrites/pseuds/BTwrites
Summary: Lance wasn’t jealous. He doesn’t do jealous. But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want what they had. But he knew it was impossible, just a fantasy for him to take to bed with him and nothing more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! This is a modern high school au! Its an idea I've had bouncing around in my head for a while, but because I'm busy with college I'm unsure how often this will be updated but I'll try to do it at least weekly! No smut yet but I will say I plan on it happening in the future and I'll change the tags when that happens.

Lance thought he was going to hate this. Thought he was going to hate all of it. But he’s found the only thing he hates so far, is himself.

There he was halfway through high school, lots of friends, a decent reputation, everything he’s worked for. But it was being ripped out of his hands, all because his dad got a better job offer halfway across the state. Sure they’d be living better, but Lance had to start from scratch as a junior at a new school. The thought drove him crazy but he only showed support for his parents on the outside because deep down he knew it was for the best.

The school wasn’t bad though. The football team was a class size bigger than his previous school. In fact, everything was bigger than his last school. Part of him was excited for the possibilities here and the other half was brutally scared that he’d live out the rest of his high school life as a nobody who was just in the background.

So, to try his best to avoid being background noise he signed up for everything he was good at, which was football and drama. He didn’t even have to try out, the school apparently had so much room he was just automatically joined into both of those things! Crazy! But he was happy nonetheless. All he had to do was wait for school to start, assess the crowd for a few days, and then start trying to pull his personality out.

But here comes the part where he hates himself.

The schools ‘it’ couple was his biggest fear and biggest crush at the same time. Yes, he did just think that. He definitely has a crush on the schools ‘it’ couple. Meaning both of them. Together. And he hated himself because they’re everything he’s ever wanted.

The couple consisted of Shiro; senior, football team captain, insanely buff for a high schooler, and not the mention the hottest thing on two legs. If you had ever spoken to him you’d find he was the kindest, sweetest person you had ever met. He was basically just a giant buff teddy bear. And his boyfriend, Keith. Who was a junior and already owned the reins of cheerleading Captain. Keith was leaner built than Shiro, but didn’t lack in the muscle department at all, just in a much more feminine way compared to his boyfriend. Now, Keith could shoot daggers with his eyes and seemed like the person you did not want to get in the way of because he would crush you under his foot in a second.

Oh, but Lance has never wanted to be stepped on more in his /life/.

Meeting the two separately you would think it’d never work in a million years, but seeing them together was the complete opposite. They looked at each other like their souls were bound and intertwined for life. Their eyes so full of life and happiness when they met each other’s gaze. It was a gorgeous site to witness.

Lance wasn’t jealous. He doesn’t do jealous. But he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want what they had. But he knew it was impossible, just a fantasy for him to take to bed with him and nothing more.

Though this little fantasy was throwing curve balls at him every day that he went to school. His personality could only ever shine if Keith or Shiro’s eyes and ears were out of view. Because even if they were in the same room he couldn’t help but to immediately feel self-conscious. He didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of them. He acted like he had a chance with them, and that was the saddest part because he didn’t. And he knew he didn’t.

Keith was easier to avoid than Shiro, mostly because he was on the football team and you can’t really avoid your Captain. Lance just tried his best to blend in with the team so that Shiro didn’t draw any attention to him specifically. It worked for the most part. If he ever got called out for something he just pulled his helmet on and hid his blush. He couldn’t help but to stare at Shiro from a healthy distance on the field though. The way his practice gear somehow made his already perfectly sculpted body look even better.

Lance didn’t avoid Keith sometimes though. After football practice the cheerleaders were still practicing in the gym and sometimes he’d walk very slowly by the glass windows that viewed into the gym to watch them for a bit. They never seemed to notice. Keith was stunning in short shorts and a crop top. Lance was bi-sexual but fuck all the girls, Keith is where his eyes were. He never stayed for long though because undoubtedly Shiro was bound to show up and that’d just be awkward and he’d have no helmet to pull over his face as he blushed.

So this was the predicament he was in. His evasion tactics had been working well but that only lasted for so long right? He needed a way out, a loophole maybe? Become friends with them? That would clear the awkward air he felt when either of them spoke to him, but it would totally wreck his emotional state. He was already head over heels in love with them and already knew it would never happen. Polyamory wasn’t exactly widely accepted either.

He was completely, totally, royally fucked. There was no escape.

“Pretty aren’t they?”

The deep voice followed by a chuckle had Lance jumping out of skin. It ripped himself out of his thoughts and back to reality. Here he was, standing in front of the gym windows. And there Shiro was, walking around the corner and up to him. He looked into the gym and the cheerleaders were starting to pack up. Fuck, how long was he lost in thought and standing here like a creep?

“O-oh no. I mean yes, but I was just spaced out is all.” Lance turned his face away from Shiro completely, a hand reaching up and rubbing the back of his neck out of nervous habit.

“Hm, is something wrong?” Shiro asked sincerely, taking the hint of Lance’s nerves and not moving any closer to him.

Oh, bless Shiro’s sweet sweet soul. Everything was wrong. But Lance couldn’t tell him that, it’d only make him worry. Plus, then he’d asked what was wrong and he couldn’t exactly say ‘well I have a giant ass crush on you and your boyfriend and totally want to jump both of your bones as well as share what you have.’ Yeah, that didn’t even make any sense in his head. It was too many feelings to condense into a sentence anyways.

“No, don’t worry about me. Just pulling a Lance.” He tried to laugh it off, using his own name as a verb even. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Shiro.” He turned on his heels without even looking at Shiro and waved a hand in the air at him as he left, not wanting to show him how red his face was. Plus, he saw Keith coming for the door and he did not want to deal with both of them at the same time or else his heart might explode.

“Alright, see you then.” Shiro shrugged to himself, not wanting to press Lance’s issues. If he wanted to talk he would have. Shiro turned his head as he heard Keith’s voice say a soft ‘Hey’, seeing him push through the doors that lead to gym and closing the distance between them, wrapping him up in a hug. Both of them were sweaty but they didn’t really care, just wanting to wrap each other up in a hug. Shiro’s eyes glanced back up to Lance who had just barely hesitated on his way out the front door of the school to look back at them for just a part of a second. He was too far away to read Lance’s expression but he couldn’t help that feeling that pooled in his gut as Lance looked at him like that.

Keith pulled back from the hug and his smile melted to a frown as he saw Shiro’s face. He knew that face. It was his ‘complex feelings’ face. Seeing where his eyes were and following them to the now empty front doors of the school, completely unsure as to what he was looking at. “What’s wrong?”

Shiro hummed as he tried to think of his response, not wanting to hide anything from Keith but still not understanding what he was feeling yet. “Nothings wrong. Just spaced out for a moment.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really good at short chapters XD anyway everyone loved the first one so I thought id crank out a second one real quick. its gonna be a slow build, but it'll get there.

Today was the day. Time for the first football game of the season. Now Lance was going have himself put together for Shiro on the field, and Keith was going to be staring from the sidelines. Granted, probably not at him but still, if he fucked up everyone would see. He already did not have high hopes for himself this evening.

 

Right now they were headed to the pep rally the school holds in the gym during the school day so that everyone is forced to participate. The band plays, the cheerleaders cheer, and might he say Keith looks /damn fine/ in his uniform. He didn’t know how the hell they convinced the school to let him have a girls uniform, but fuck it was fantastic. The team was in their jerseys but not all padded up, that part didn’t come till later.

 

The pep rally was fine, really Lance just switched from staring at Keith or to Shiro, not really paying attention to much else. The school cheered and clapped and yada yada, the works. Lance was too busy watching his beautiful crushes and imagining how he was going to screw tonight up. But soon it as over and classes resumed. The rest of the day went the same as usual except there was no after school practice so the team could save their energy for the game. So Lance went home, coming back about 30 minutes before warm ups so he could change into his gear.

 

The locker room was already full of life when he got there, so he got to business starting to change. He propped his foot upon a bench to tie his cleats, the last step in the process, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to find Shiro dreadfully close to him, he felt the color rushing to his cheeks already.

 

“Ready for your first game as a Lion, Lance?” Shiro said with the kindest smile as he patted his back.

 

“Very ready, Captain.” Was all Lance could manage out without stumbling around.

 

“Please, call me Shiro. And we’re happy to have you.” He took his hand off of Lance’s back to hold it out to him and pulled him into one of those weird boy half hugs where you tug each other in and then pull away. Then Shiro moved on to talk to other teammates and just generally pump the team up.

 

Lance breathed a sigh of relief as Shiro moved away. God, he couldn’t even hold a five second conversation with him! And he goes all stupid when he tries to reply. He hates these crushes so much. 

 

The team moves as a unit out to the field for warm ups, Lance watches how Shiro stays back a little bit to snag Keith for a hug and a good luck kiss, or at least that’s what he was guessing it was. Seeing how none of the team or the cheerleaders made any move to stop them, as if silently saying no one could get in their way.

 

Warm ups were basically the same thing they did regularly, only this time a crowd was starting to pool in the bleachers on both sides and the opposing team was warming up across the field. Lance had played games before, but this school was so much bigger and he had his crushes’ eyes on him. It added up to be so much more intimidating than he thought it’d be.

 

Lance started out on the sidelines. He understood why of course, Shiro could see his nerves and wanted him to calm down a bit first. Not only that, but they wanted to save him for the second half of the game so that they could have fresh energy on the field. He was glad he started on the sidelines though, because after standing in front of the crowd and watching the game without having to participate did calm down some of his nerves. Not all of them though. Some of the nerves were about the two cute boys he had crushes on and unfortunately they weren’t going anywhere, so there was no way to settle those nerves.

 

The team retired to the sidelines or the locker room at halftime. Shiro hung back on the sideline to see Keith perform. Lance hung back a little further but watched as well. He almost wanted to say Keith was looking at him a lot during the performance but he was too far away to tell. Plus, he bet he was actually looking at Shiro. As the cheerleaders came off the field Shiro waited to wrap Keith up in a hug while Lance turned around and retired to the locker room with the rest of the team. It was almost starting to sting to watch what they had and he didn’t, but for some reason he just couldn’t stop looking.

 

The team was back out on the sidelines after halftime, and Lance was now in the huddle of guys that would be on the field listening and nodding to plays being discussed before they broke and took formation on the field. Their team was only behind one touchdown from tying so this game was anything but over. Lance blocked out the crowd, Keith, everything but who and what was on the field with him, because by god he did not want to screw up.

 

When the play went into motion something went wrong or differently than planned, because now he was being thrown the ball, and that is not how it was supposed to go. But as he looked at the goal ahead of him he found out why it was thrown to him, his path was open. He caught the ball, thank lord jesus he caught the ball, and tucked it and ran. He was on the scrawny side build-wise but he had legs that made him fly. Oh they were burning though, not even about to try to look back as he just ran and ran. It was a several yard line run, but he could hear the roar of the crowd as he crossed the touchdown line and turned to see his team immediately swamping him.

 

Holy fuck. He didn’t screw up. He did something awesome actually. He was greeted by smiles from everyone, and last but not least, the proudest look on Shiro’s face as he tugged him into a side hug. He didn’t even care that every muscle in his legs was cramping up, that was the best feeling ever. He could barely hear Shiro, but he said something about sitting out for a play and getting some water, and Lance nodded because it sounded wonderful.

 

So he did just that, sat down on the benches on the sideline and got a bottle of water from a water girl. Stretching his legs out in front of him and wincing slightly as the muscles tried to uncoil. The team resumes with the next play, letting Lance have a little rest since he pulled most of the weight for the last touchdown. Though he nearly jumped out of his skin at the hand on his shoulder. He looked up, and his eyes went a little wide in surprise, to find Keith.

 

“Good job out there.” Though Keith had only the smallest hint of a smile on his lips he had a very genuine and sincere tone to his voice.

 

“Thanks,” Lance gave a nod at him and Keith was already moving back to the track with the rest of the cheerleaders. It seemed a little weird, but maybe the cheerleaders were supposed to do that? He didn’t know, but he wasn’t complaining, especially since for once he didn’t mad blush or stutter a reply back. Maybe it was the adrenaline still in his veins or maybe it was that Keith was easier to not get a gushy about.

 

Lance jumped back into the game after a few minutes, going through the rest of the plays as discussed, and not having any more amazing touchdown moments. In the end their team did win though, only by a touchdown, but was still a win. Cheering ensued, the teams clapped hands, and then he guessed it was time to go home. The crowd was dissipating and the team was thinning. That was it he guessed, he went to the locker room to change out of his pads. He noticed the group of players and cheerleaders that were congregating near the locker room doors, but he didn’t really notice who all was in the group.

 

Till he felt a hand around his wrist, pulling him to a halt to look to see who it belonged to. It was Shiro, kind smile and soft eyes, he could see his other hand was preoccupied with being interlaced with Keith’s. He rose an eyebrow at him as he stopped.

 

“Us and a few others are going out for a victory snack at the twenty four hour diner here in town, wanna join us, bigshot?” Shiro as eager, wanting Lance to feel like he belonged the team because he did. Keith seemed less eager, but at least he was smiling, as if it was a silent agreement with what Shiro was offering.

 

Lance just about panicked. Both his crushes were looking at him and he could feel Shiro’s hand as it pulled away from his wrist, he knew what was just offered but he was trying to think of a rational reason of why? Why would they invite him? Could he think of an easy and quick way out of this? It’s too late to think about it in depth because they’re waiting on an answer.

“Yeah sure, would love to.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short but its kinda cute right?

Shiro, Lance, and everyone else on the football team that was going to the diner, all filed into the locker room to change. Sure, they were sweaty and basically putting clean clothes on, but they didn’t care. It was just for a late night meal anyways. Shiro said he’d meet them all there and one by one everyone left the locker room, including Lance. He held his face well until he closed the door to his car before starting and taking off for the diner.

 

In his car by himself, he let himself panic a little bit. He took quick labored breaths and told himself that everything would be just fine. Just go and have a good time, they want you to be a part of things so man up and just go damnit. He huffed to himself and started his car, turning up the radio to drown out his thoughts on the drive to the diner. He got out, locking the doors to his car and walking into the diner. He scanned the area and found Shiro waving him over to one of those big round corner booths. Shiro had his arm looped around Keith’s shoulder and he could see how Keith’s weight relaxed against Shiro. They were touching a lot more than they did at school, because unfortunately, there were some PDA rules there. Lance didn’t know if he was going to be able to handle all the touching he could see, but he walked over with a weak smile.

 

There were a few other players and cheerleaders already there and Lance really didn’t know where he was going to fit into the whole mess. Unfortunately for him, he saw Shiro make Keith scoot in the circle booth more to make room for Lance to sit beside Shiro. Yay for Lance right?

 

Not.

 

He could already feel the heat rising on his cheeks at the sweet offer from Shiro. Why does he have to be so nice? Why can’t he be blunt and mean and shoot Lance down right away? That’s what he bet Keith would do if Shiro wasn’t always lassoing his personality.

 

He gave a thankful nod as he sat down next to Shiro, not sure if he’d be able to muster an audible thank you to him. His eyes glanced from Shiro’s face to Keith’s that was resting on Shiro’s shoulder and found Keith was looking straight at him, straight in his eyes. His face was unreadable. He couldn’t tell if it was a ‘back off’ stare or a ‘I’m bluntly checking you out right now’ kind of stare. Keith was hard to read, and Shiro was too busy smiling and making small talk with the others to notice his boyfriend’s staring at Lance.

 

So Lance’s eyes immediately tore away from his, not at all able to hold that intense of a stare with such a cute boy who he’s totally checked out a thousand times. Even though he wasn’t looking at Keith anymore, he could feel his eyes still burning into him. He couldn’t really focus on anything with those eyes on him, so for once he was actually glad when Shiro bumped his arm into Lances and asked him a question.

 

“So how’d that touchdown feel Lance?” Shiro was smiling and looking directly at Lance.

 

“It was good- great! It was mostly improv but I’m glad I did it.” Lance smiled back, he stumbled a little bit over his words but liked to think he recovered pretty well.

 

“If you’re that great at improv you should be in drama.” Shiro nodded, clearly happy about praising Lance.

 

“He is.”

 

It took Lance a moment to register who said that, finding Shiro’s eyes were on Keith so he guessed that’s who had said it. Lances eyebrows furrowed in confusion. How did Keith know that? Keith had said that before he even had the chance to say it for himself. Keith’s eyes locked with Shiro’s in a sort of silent explanation before both Shiro and Keith’s eyes were both on Lance.

 

Shiro rose his eyebrow at Lance as if asking if this was true, while Lance was still frozen in a bit of confusion. His mind was slowly un-thawing and coming back to life as he looked from the set of grey eyes to the set of light violet ones.

 

“I am.” Those two little words were all that he managed out. How did Keith know that about him? More like how did Keith know and Shiro didn’t? He kind of figured they shared all information between each other… then again Lance was a small insignificant part of their life so he guessed knowing he was in the drama club wasn’t really that important.

 

“Well, good to know. Maybe the schools play with actually be great this year right? Let us know when there’s a play.” Shiro was just joking of course, he was sure the plays were always good, but now that he knew Lance would be a part of the play he and Keith may make extra effort to try to see it. He made a small glance at Keith who’s eyes told him that it was the right thing to say.

 

“Yeah, no problem.” He nodded to Shiro’s nice words. Honestly he was just glad that no one at the table was making fun of him being in drama. Shiro being supportive must have shot down any rude comments that may have come from the group, and for that he was glad.

 

Other than that one weird thing with Keith, the night went fairly well. They ordered large portions of fries and all got sodas. It was just mostly small talk, no more spotlight on Lance, thankfully. Even though he was mostly left out of the conversations, it still felt great to have just been invited. His personality got put on back burner because he didn’t want to make a fool of himself right in front of Shiro and Keith. Throughout the night he glanced at his two crushes, trying to look at them only when they weren’t looking at him for fear of being caught red-handed.

“I think we’re gonna go ahead and head home.” Shiro said as the conversation quieted, his arm around Keith shaking him slightly because it looked like Keith was about to fall asleep honestly.

 

Everyone at the tabled agreed with him and started to get up. They all chipped in a couple bucks to cover the bill and the tip. They all started to disperse, slowly filing out of the booth. Lance got out and noted how kind and gentle he was with Keith to help him get out of the booth, it very clear how tired Keith was now. They all smiled and said their goodbyes as they left.

 

“Thanks for inviting me.” Lance gave Shiro a genuine smile, noting how cute Keith looked with half-lidded tired eyes and leaning his weight on Shiro.

 

“Anytime, you are part of the team you know.” Shiro smiled, but had a slightly stern voice as he reached a hand out to Lance.

 

Lance nodded and grabbed the hand, feeling Shiro pull his weight forward into another one of those strange boy half-hugs. Lance could feel Keith who was leaning on Shiro’s shoulder as he was pulled in, a weird little spark of electricity running up his spine as he felt them both so close. The warmth of both of their bodies was so so nice, and that’s why he had to pull away quickly, because he was sure he was blushing. He nodded, agreeing to Shiro’s words as they broke apart and then all made it out the door and said goodbye as they went to their separate cars.

 

Again, Lance kept his face until he closed the door to his car. And then he buried his face into his hands and made a loud noise somewhere between a sigh and a groan. He was in too deep.

 

Shiro helped a sleepy Keith into the passenger seat of their little truck, smiling at how adorable his boyfriend and soulmate was. He walked around and got into the driver’s seat where he felt Keith immediately scoot into the middle seat of the truck so that he could lean against him again. Shiro, using the arm not being leaned on by Keith, reached his hand to take Keith’s face by the cheek and turned it upwards so he could press a soft kiss into his forehead.

 

“Have fun?” Shiro asked as he pulled his hand away to start the truck up.

 

“Mhm…” Was all the response he got out of Keith for that question.

 

“So how’d you know that Lance was in drama?” He pulled out and started to drive home as he changed the subject of their talk, hoping for an actual response this time.

 

“Let’s just say… he’s not the only one that spies on cute boys.” Keith muttered sleepily. Shiro just simply gave a soft laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Lance is not happy. Not happy whatsoever. Ever since game night when they all went out to eat together, he’s noticed Shiro and Keith acting weirder and weirder. And by weird he means they talk to him more, try to be around him more, their eyes lingered on him seconds longer than they used to, and he just feels like the metaphorical rug is being ripped out from beneath his metaphorical life. Why must they torture him with glances and smiles? Also how did they get his number?? Now they were all apparently ‘texting buddies’. They even had a stupid group chat for god's sakes. Lance would admit though, he’s a lot smoother talking to them through text message than face to face.

 

But the question still stands. Why? Why were they doing this? Did they really both want to be his friend that badly? Lance wasn’t sure if he could handle trying to be their ‘friend’ for much longer. It hurt his heart deep down to see them, especially see them together. Was this something they did to new kids here? Humiliate them? Did they really hate him and they knew he liked them so they did it on purpose to crush his feelings? He couldn’t see Shiro doing that, he’s too nice. But he could see it coming from Keith. Also as a sort of ‘back off’ type signal even. But if that were the case how long were they going to string him out? Sure it hasn’t even been a week, but maybe it was some sort of really elaborate prank.

 

He was currently sitting in science class, shaking his leg and eyes trying to go anywhere but on Keith, who happened to be sitting right next to him. Why was Keith sitting next to him you ask? Oh right because somehow Keith pulled some magic strings with the teacher and got them paired up. ‘Randomly selected pairing’ my ass, he thought to himself. They had some project due by Friday, and it was Wednesday now so they really didn’t have all that much time. The project was simple though, he was sure they could work on parts individually and then just put it together when they came to school Friday morning. That’s what he was thinking the whole class period as the teacher droned on and on about it. Thankfully, the bell rang and Lance was jumping to get on out of there and away from being so close to Keith.

 

He felt his jacket sleeve catch on something though and looked back to see it was caught by Keith, who was giving him this ‘hold your horses buddy’ kind of look that both slightly terrified ad excited Lance at the same time. He stopped though and turned to look at Keith, too afraid of what might happen if he didn’t.

 

“We can work on the project at my place tonight or tomorrow night. I’m not getting an F because you didn’t want to participate. Maybe you’ll learn something. I do know your grade in here is not great.” Keith said sternly, it more of an order than an invitation to come over. His face was unreadable still, like usual. Unable to tell if he was happy or angry, or anything really. He only ever showed emotion when Shiro was around, and even then it was just glimpses.

 

“I’ll see what I can do.” Lance nodded, finding his sleeve now free of Keith’s grip and he turned and walked away. His face was bound to already be red, Keith surely saw it but again said nothing about it, just like usual. He didn’t really mean to come off rude, he just wanted out of there and quick before he was a stuttering fumbling mess.

 

A few classes passed and it was lunchtime. Ever since last weekend Shiro and Keith had insisted he sit with them. They sat at a large round table, one half filled up with other football players and cheerleaders, and the other half held only Shiro and Keith. And of course Shiro insisted he sit next to him. The blush when he sat down with them became less and less everyday as he got used to it, but it was still all too new to him. His face heated up as he muttered a greeting and took his seat next to Shiro. Small talk engaged for a few minutes till Keith changed to subject.

 

“Are we doing anything tonight or tomorrow night?” Keith asked as he looked at Shiro with slightly furrowed brows. He already knew the answer this part was just for show.

 

Lance knew in an instant what Keith was doing. Keith was going to spill about their project together and see if Shiro could convince him to come over if he couldn’t. Damn Keith was quiet but he was a smart one.

 

“No, not that I know of. Why?” Shiro asked back at Keith with a raised brow.

 

“Me and Lance have a project we have to do together that’s due Friday and I wanted to make sure we were free to work at it at our place?” He said blandly with a shrug, as if he wasn’t totally pulling a quick one on Lance right now.

 

ERRRRCK. Lance’s brain came to a screeching halt. ‘Our place’? As in they fucking lived together too?

 

“Oh, isn’t that awesome?” Shiro said with a grin, turning to look at Lance now. “You should come over and work on it together. Keith works better with the partner there, and we don’t mind at all.” Shiro was all smiles and get up and go with the idea now. Thanks Keith.

 

But Lance was still hung up on the fact that they lived together.

 

“Hold on, hold on… You two live together?” Lance asked with the nicest voice he could muster through the surprise of it all. One eyebrow was raised as he looked from Shiro to Keith, who both had simultaneously grown quiet. “Well..?”

 

Shiro cleared his throat before beginning, “Sorry, we forget you’re new sometimes. Uh- yes we live together at my parent’s house right now. Its- it’s a long story that we don’t want to go into right now, but yes we live together.” Shiro swallowed and looked at Keith, whose eyes were on his food as he seemed to just be picking at it now and not actually eating. Shiro saw this and wrapped a loving arm around him and squeezed him, “But we’re happy. That’s all that matters right?” He shook Keith lightly as if asking for a response.

 

Keith slowly looked back at him and gave a weak nod and a smile before resting his head on Shiro’s upper chest and collarbone.

 

Lance was not sure what just happened, but he definitely got the idea that he shouldn’t pry at the subject. He was quick to nod as reassuringly as possible. He’d never seen Keith so close to an emotion that looked like grief or sadness.

 

“O-okay, yeah. That’s totally cool. Uhm, I guess I’ll come over tonight after practice. Better if we start early in case we don’t finish tonight, right?” Lance smiled as bright as he could manage, these two were going to be the death of him. They’re tearing his emotions apart and now they’re inviting him over to their shared home. Why? This was still the question on his mind about all of this.

 

“Sounds good, yeah?” he shook Keith again, looking for a reply.

 

“Yeah…” Keith seemingly got a better hold of himself, managing a verbal reply this time and now pushed himself off of Shiro’s chest to sit back up on his own.

 

Lance was still a little lost as to what all that emotion just then was all about, but he was in no place to ask. He was barely their friend yet, questions that deep may only be for lovers. Lunch moved on, small talk picking back up, and Keith faded back into his regular self.

 

The day seemed to whiz by, which sucked because Lance was hoping it’d drag along and maybe something would come up and he’d have to cancel going over to Shiro and Keith’s place. Of course, Lance wasn’t that lucky though. Practice had just ended and Lance said he was headed home for a quick shower before going over. If he was going to be stuck in his crushes’ house then he might as well smell appealing. He was out of the shower and getting dressed, putting on some comfy joggers and a tank top with a flannel over it. He was ready in no time, hopping back in his car and clicking on the address they had sent him so he could follow the directions there. And within minutes he was sitting in front of what he assumed was Shiro and Keith’s place.

 

He shot the message after he put the car in park, wanting to make sure this was the right place before he shut it off. He was parked on the side of the road, not wanting the block the driveway in case someone needed it. He quickly got a message back that told him he was at the right place, shutting the car off and getting out, he looked up to find Shiro waving at him from the front door. He smiled and waved back, grabbing his bag and shutting the door before walking up the driveway to greet Shiro, who was dressed in comfy looking boxers and a muscle shirt, one of those ones that had the arm hold cut down to the waist. When he turned Lance could see his hard abs, and god why was he so buff and hot?

 

Another one of those strange boy half-hugs took place, but Shiro hesitated before letting him in. Lance could see his hair was damp and he smelled of a fresh shower. Though he stopped, resting a hand on the door frame, blocking Lances way into the house and his face grew a little stern and his sighed.

 

“Listen, before you go in there I just want to say… please don’t try to pry at the whole ‘us living together thing’. I was pretty sure you got the point at lunch today, but I just want to make sure you don’t poke at it.” He bit his bottom lip and looked at lance with a face that said ‘please just don’t’. They were practically pleading him not to.

 

“Oh no- no. Of course I won’t talk about it. I got it I promise. Uh- can I ask why the topic is off limits…?” It was a risky question, but Lance was nosey.

 

“No offense, Lance. We like you and all, but it’s a very personal conversation. Maybe someday though.” He gave him a smile this time and moved to let Lance inside now.

Lance simply frowned and nodding, understanding. But mostly he was sidetracked, because Shiro said ‘we like you’. It made his head spin. They liked him? How much did they like him? In what way? Unfortunately, probably not the way that Lance wanted it to be, but he could dream, right? No Lance wrong, dreaming only sets you up for a heartbreak, damnit. He moved to the inside of their house and waited for Shiro to shut the door so he could lead him, because he had no idea which way to go.

 

The house was nice, on the outside it looked nice but small, but the inside told him the size was deceiving because it felt so roomy inside. Shiro closed the door and started walking through the house and nodded for Lance to follow and he did, though he was a little confused when they went out a side door and started walking to what looked like a garage that matched the houses colors but it was separate. He followed without question though. Shiro opened the door and let him in and Lance found it was not a garage whatsoever. It was originally, but now it was transformed into a large bedroom, walls painted and even carpet laid on the floor.

 

“Once we got a little older my parents thought we could use our own space together, and we redesigned the old garage into our bedroom; heat and air, electricity and running water, even our own wifi hotspot. There’s a bathroom, but no water heater so no bathtub or shower. Keith is back at the house showering now and he shouldn’t be much longer. Make yourself at home while you wait. Water?” Shiro seemed happy, proud even, of this little space he and Keith called home.

 

“Yes, please.” He nodded to Shiro’s question. The room was intoxicatingly sweet. A large bed to fit both of them in the middle and pressed back in the room, on each side of the bed was different dressers each of them having their own space on each side of the room. And at the front of the room was a couch in front on a flat screen TV, with a few game systems hooked up and a few shelves of movies and games. One corner had a desk with two separate computers on it, and the other corner had a mini fridge where Shiro was plucking a bottle of water from and throwing it to Lance who caught it with a smile and another nod.

 

God, why were they so perfect and so cute? It was literally not fair. He was looking around the room and felt his heart start to hurt in that way it did when he saw them kissing and holding onto each other. He must have been mumbling under his breath or something though, because Shiro spoke up.

 

“What was that?” He asked with a raised brow as he took a seat on the couch.

 

“O-oh nothing, just talking to myself.” Lance chuckled nervously, trying to shake it off as nothing as he walked around the couch and took a seat on the other side of the couch.

 

Shiro thankfully didn’t have the time to start a conversation or even turn on the TV before Keith walked in, his mop of hair still very wet. He was wearing sweats and an old school t-shirt that was way too big for him. Why were they both cute no matter what they wore?

 

“Thanks for the warning Shiro, I’m glad I brought clothes to the bathroom.” Keith scoffed playfully at his boyfriend as he closed the door behind him.

 

Shiro simply shrugged and chuckled in a way that silently said ‘you should know better’.

Keith just rolled his eyes, pulling an extra chair up to the desk with the computers and opening one laptop up. He looked over to Lance and used a head motion indicate he should join him, “Well let’s get this started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a transition chapter? Maybe more feels in the next chapter? Maybe kissing? Anything is possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am aware that these characters are technically underage because it is a highschool au, but i believe that as juniors and seniors in school they have plenty of knowledge and maturity to make their own decisions. But I did add underage to the tags just so everyone knows.

Did you know that Keith’s eyes sparkled an almost purple hue if you look at the close enough? Lance hadn’t known that, at least not until they were sitting together at the little desk in Keith and Shiro’s room and they were so close that their arms touched. Keith’s eyes were on the laptop but Lances were on Keith, completely entranced with him at the moment. He saw Keith’s mouth moving and heard what sounded like muffled speaking, like trying to listed to someone talking in another room. He didn’t know how long he’d been looking at him like that, but he was snapped out of it as Keith turned to lock eyes with him and spoke up at full volume in his ears now.

“Lance, are you even listening to me?” Keith’s face grew stern, even slightly upset even.

“Oh, uh- yeah, yeah…” Lance turned away from Keith’s stern look and looked at the computer, trying to get an idea of what he had been talking about.

“What was I talking about then?” Keith rose an eyebrow and grew a look that said he already knew the answer to the question.

“…Uh about the thing and how it-“ Thankfully he didn’t finish embarrassing himself because Keith cut him off.

“You weren’t listening at all.” His face grew a blank unimpressed look, clearly not happy with the development.

“I’m sorry- I’m gonna go to the bathroom.” Lance turned his head away from Keith as he stood up because he was growing a blush on his cheeks. Walking across the room to the little bathroom and closing the door, huffing and splashing some water on his face trying to cool his cheeks.

Keith waited until the bathroom door was shut before he got up and walked over to the couch, leaning over the tall edge to look down at Shiro who was laying down and watching TV. Shiro rose a questioning eyebrow at the look on Keith’s face.

“He smells like berries dude, it’s so nice-“ Keith blurted out in a hushed voice.

“Why didn’t you kiss him then?” Shiro asked with a wide smile.

“I don’t know, he seems too… jumpy still. I don’t want him to run off before we can talk.” He shrugged, clearly at a loss of what to do here.

“That’s why when you kiss him, grab him by the front of his shirt so he can’t run-“ Shiro was cut off as he heard the tell-tale click of their bathroom door opening. 

Lance could hear them talking softly about something and he wasn’t so sure he even wanted to open the door because what if they were making out or something and he knew he just couldn’t handle that and he’d have to run off immediately because he’d have an boner in seconds. When the opened the door they weren’t making out thank god, but both of their eyes were on him. The blush he just got rid of was rising again, Shiro turned back to the tv and Keith pushed himself off the couch and moved bac k to the desk.

Lance could practically smell something fishy going on here. No one just broke off their conversation with their boyfriend and stared at the guy coming out of the bathroom for no reason. Something was up, but he still couldn’t tell what. He made his way back to the desk with Keith, taking a seat next to him before beginning.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t listening before, start over and this time I’ll-“ 

“Shut up.” Keith cut him off while he grabbed the front of Lances shirt and pulled them together so that their lips met.

Shiro sat up and grew a wide smile on his lips as he saw the action. 

Lance however had the opposite reaction, his eyes went wide while Keith closed his. He could feel their lips together and the fist holding him tight. It took a moment for it all to register but as soon as it did he was reeling backwards, breaking the kiss but unable to get out of Keith’s grip on his shirt.

“What the fuck Keith-“ He began sputtering off, his face feeling so much hotter than it ever had and his eyes unable to look at Keith directly. 

“Before you start, and before you try to run away, at least hear us out okay?” Keith asked in the calmest voice like it was practically rehearsed.

Lances face only grew more confused at this. ‘Us’? As in Shiro was in on it? He glanced back to see Shiro nodding reassuring as his answer. His breathing was getting patchy and he was starting to panic before he even realized it, what the actual /fuck/ is going on? A little voice in the back of his head told him to listen, hear what they had to say, another little voice though said to get the fuck out of there. They were leading him on, they had the kiss on camera as blackmail- he didn’t know but this voice told him something was so so wrong with this situation. 

“O-okay…” Damnit Lance! Do you want your heart shattered into a million pieces? Why the fuck didn’t he just run out, leave town, change his name and forget about them? Oh that’s right, because he probably couldn’t even if he wanted to. Plus that side of him that was feeding him hope for the situation had him glued to the seat. 

“Well we’re into you, and we can tell you’re into us… and we’re interested in maybe trying a polyamorous thing.” Keith trailed off quietly, hand loosening and the falling from its grip on Lances shirt.

“With you.” Shiro added quickly so that Lance knew he was still there and he was still in total agreeance. 

Lance had to just take a minute and process it all, looking form Shiro to Keith as if he was searching for an answer, though he knew he could only find the answer he was looking for in himself. Of course he’d fucking love to be in a relationship with them, but they seemed so perfect as they were. Like he doesn’t belong with them, doesn’t deserve them.

“I’d just fuck it up- you guys are perfect and I’m so not-“ He was practically choking the words out as his lungs still struggled for air, he didn’t realize it but tears were welling in his eyes but there was too much happening to think about it.

Keith did notice the tears though, he sent Shiro a slightly terrified look because he knew he was no good at comforting, that was Shiro’s thing. So with a little huff Shiro quickly pushed himself up and came over to them, kneeling down to be more level with Lance who was still sitting. He didn’t know how much touching was okay with Lance, especially in the state he was in. But he did his bed, his hands gently rubbing Lances arms as he looked up at him. 

“Hey, hey… don’t cry that’s not what we’re trying to do here. For one we aren’t perfect even though it may seem like we are, and two wouldn’t ‘fuck it up’ we want to try this that why we’re asking. You don’t have to answer right now, and you don’t have to tell us yes, we’ll still like you either way.” Shiro’s voice was smooth, a charming and comforting tone to it as he gently touched Lances arms, giving him room and space and also letting know his options were all open and he had no obligations to any of them. 

Lances eyes became transfixed on Shiro’s deep grey ones as he looked him in the eyes and calmed him down. Talking soft and slow, and just barely touching him enough to let him know he was there. He was nodding to him, breathing starting to even out as he felt a little less pressured by all of this new information. He bit back the tears so that none fell in front of them and he just let himself think.

This was a prank by what he could tell, Shiro and Keith looked and seemed dead serious. And if they were this good of actors he was sure they’d be in drama as well, but they weren’t. This was his dream come true right? The two boys he had crushes on both liked him and even wanted to try three-way dating with him? It’s what he’s wanted for so long right? So why was is so hard to say yes? That little voice in his head was still trying to convince him it was an elaborate prank or something he guessed. Fuck that little though, if they were offered he was taking it. Even if it ends up fake he could at least say he got to live his dreams for a short amount of time right?

“I want to try it…” he barely croaked the words out, “I like you guys a lot… like a ton, I’d just told myself it wasn’t possible for me to have you both for so long that I convinced myself it wouldn’t happen so I had a little freak out. You swear that you aren’t joking though right?” he said with an accusing pointing finger at both of them. 

They both cracked smiles at that, not hesitating now to pull him into a hug. All three of them together in a tight warm hug.

“We’d never joke about this stuff Lance.” Shiro said softly against his shoulder. 

“Well good because I’d be devastated…” he said flatly, in response because it was true. They all pulling away from the hug slowly before Lance continued, “Does this mean I get to kiss you too? Direction the questions to Shiro who grew a smile and nodded before they both leaned in for a soft kiss.

“Hey! You didn’t kiss me like that!” Keith growled the words out at them as the kissed and pulled apart. 

“Well next time maybe you should start with the talking, not the kissing.” Lance said, shooting him a sort of ‘sorry not sorry’ look.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but kinda cute I guess? I needed a chapter to flush out some details. I've been lacking muse lately but I hope it comes back soon!

Somehow they ended up on the couch, Lance in between Shiro’s legs and Keith in between Lance’s. It was comfortable, almost natural feeling. And not at all felt sexual. It felt intimate sure, but not sexual. Lance was quiet, his mind was too busy mulling over all the whys and what ifs. 

“You seem tense. Did we push you into something you’re uncomfortable with?” Shiro’s voice behind him was stern, pressing for an answer. 

“Uh- no… I’m just confused…” Lance swallowed hard, not really sure how to explain how he felt. 

“About?” It was Keith who chimed in this time. 

“Well… why me? Why this? Why now? You two are perfect… why would you possibly want to add me to that? Why the poly relationship? Aren’t we a little young? Just so many questions I don’t have answers to… I- ha- I don’t even know you guys that well, nor do you know me much…” It was a lot of questions all at once, but that’s what was on his mind right now. They asked, so he told. If this was real then he better start being honest right?

Shiro and Keith both went still and quiet. Both of them mulling over the abundance of questions and searching for answers to them. Shiro was the first to speak.

“Okay understandable… why do we want to add you? Well that’s a tricky one because we really don’t know. Since your first day here we were interested in you, both attracted to you and both thought you were adorable. We noticed how you looked at us and knew you were interested in us too. Me and Keith we’ve been through a lot but we’ve never had a pull to the same person like we do to you, it’s really weird but also amazing at the same time?”

“We didn’t think we were poly for a long time,” Keith jumped in to add on to Shiro’s words. “It’s just been us two for so long… we’ve discussed becoming poly or swingers or something once we’re older but when we found you and the way you looked at us, not one of us but both, that’s when we knew you were special. Sure, we’re young but isn’t this the time to try new things? We like you and we want to try a relationship like this, but only if you want to.” 

Lance was quiet, finding logic in everything they said and hearing how genuine they sounded. Like they really wanted to try this. He wanted it, oh boy did he want it, but this was the stuff of dreams, right? This didn’t happen in real life, didn’t ever work in real life. That’s all he’s ever heard at least. But then again, he’s being given the opportunity, so if he can have this for as long as it lasts, at least he could say he had it at one point. 

“Lance..?” Shiro asked softly from behind him.

“I want to try, I do. God I’d love to have both of you but… this seems so crazy. I could never compare to what you guys have. I’m not gonna measure up to the standards or some shit. You two have years together, you /love/ each other… I’m nowhere near that.” He began to sound slightly aggravated close to tears even, why couldn’t he just say yes and be happy? Why does he have to overthink everything so much?

“We’ve been together a long time, we love each other, big whoop! Sure that puts you behind us a little but it will be like we both get a new boyfriend and you get two! We’re going to treat you like you’re brand new, go on dates together, cuddle, we’ll wait for you to make the decision if you love us or not.” Keith spoke up first this time, coming back even more aggravated sounding than Lance. Shiro couldn’t leave it at this however so he jumped in as well.

“What he means Lance, is that you have a lot of catching up to do till you reach the level of connection we have, but what we’re offering is trying to help build that connection, we want a connection there. We want you there.” Shiro sounded so reassuring, so sure of himself and his words, how could you not trust anything Shiro said? Lance would believe that pigs could fly if Shiro told him they did. 

But Lance was pretty sure he was finally understanding now. They did want him here. They wanted to try this. It wasn’t a prank or a trick, it was an honest offer. 

“So are you still in?” Keith piped up quietly from in front of him. 

Lance smiled even though Keith couldn’t see it, “Yeah… I’m still in.”

“Can I just add that I really don’t think I want my parents to know about this? Im not ashamed of you guys I just think they may have heart attacks if they find out I’m dating not one but two guys… at least for a while keep it a secret from them till I can warm them up to the idea?” Lance made a face as if bracing for impact for this question, afraid of what they might think. 

“Sure that’s fine.” “Whatever.” Was the two responses he got from Shiro and Keith almost simultaneously. Lance breathed a sigh of relief at his, why were they so perfect and good to him? He didn’t deserve them already and it’s their first night dating. 

“Thank you… it means a lot. I’ll just have to call you my best friends to them for now.” All three of them giggled at that. Totally just friends. 

The stayed on the couch like this for a while, Lances hands were in Keith’s long fluffy hair, and Shiro’s arms were wrapped loosely around Lances waist. It was soft and sweet, sincere and innocent. Lance happened to glance up at the computer that was still open on that project he and Keith were supposed to be working on.

“Oh fuck that project-“ he began but was shortly cut off by Keith.

“I’ll do it and add your name on it. I made the teacher partner us up so I could invite you over so it’s my responsibility.” Keith said it flatly like he knew this would happen all along or something. 

“I knew something was up! You two were tag-teaming me all week with looks and flirty texts, and I just knew you got us partnered ugh! You guys suck… I was so miserable.” Lance huffed and whined, being all pouty like he was the victim here, and truly he kind of was. 

Shiro just laughed low and soft form behind him, Keith just shrugging. Assholes. It was all planned, rigged the game against Lance. And he lost, but truly, who’s the loser here when he got two new boyfriends out of the deal? 

As time ticked by he knew he should probably head home to get some sleep. Unfortunately, it was still a school night and his parents would kill him if he was out too late. What was it going to be like at school with two boyfriends? How long till he could hold their hands or kiss them? Technically Keith already passed that last one though.

“I hate to be a bummer but I think I should probably get home before you too make me sleepy.” He rubbed his eyes because he was already starting to feel sleepy with their warmth and how comfortable he was. Shiro’s arms immediately loosened on him as if to say he was free to go whenever, Keith however whined unhappily but scooted forward to let Lance up. 

Lance was so lost as to what to do next, do they hug? Kiss? Handshake? Fuck if he knows. Keith got up with him, hand grabbing for the front of his shirt again and pulling them together into a kiss. Lance relaxed into this one much more than the first, because he actually saw it coming. He didn’t even notice that Shiro got up, and he was pushing Keith out of the way to place his hands on Lances cheeks and pull him into a kiss with him as well. 

The kisses were brief and sweet, nothing too intimate. But he could help but to feel dizzy at eh way he was passed from one to the other like they were fighting for his attention almost. It was cute and he was smiling wide when he pulled back to look at them both, he then pulled them both into a tight hug. “Thank you guys so much.” His words were soft and honest ad he hugged them, pulling back and continuing, “I may need help getting back to my car though.” 

They both smiled and also both accompanied him back to the front door to let him out. He was practically glowing as he waved goodbye, smiling the whole way home.


	7. Chapter 7

He woke up the next day not really sure what to expect when he got to school. He got ‘Good morning’ texts from both of them and responded to them both with the same back. He got to school a little early like he usually did, he liked to give himself about ten minutes of wiggle room in the case that there was traffic, weather, or if he needed to print or finish something before classes started. None of that happened today, so he walked into the student center with ten minutes to spare. His eyes glanced around and found Shiro and Keith where they usually were in a group with other football players and cheerleaders. Which now that he thought about it, everyone in the group was a couple, everyone but him until last night that is. 

He bit the inside of his lip as he walked up to the group, he couldn’t help but to feel nervous. Did anyone else know yet? Did they want everyone to know? What would they think about a three way relationship? 

“Hey,” Keith greeted him with a smile, Shiro had one arm wrapped around Keith but he reached out and pulled Lance into a side hug. He could feel Shiro’s hand rub his back a little from what he could reach, wanting to show his support somehow despite the distance of Keith separating them. 

“Hey..” Lance didn’t mean to sound not thrilled but he just didn’t know if he should tiptoe around his words or not. A weak smile lit up on his lips anyways because he did appreciate them. 

Keith gave him a bit of a look at the way he responded, his hand retracted from the side hug he had Lance in. His face faltered in this way that was hard to read because it looked like he flew through so many emotions at once. Confusion, sadness, questioning, a little flare of something he couldn’t put his finger on. But he didn’t say a word, and Shiro seemed to not notice as he was talking to somebody at the moment. 

Ten minutes passed with silence between Keith and Lance, Shiro wrapped up in his conversation and Lance not having anything to say. When the bell rang the three of them came apart to walk to their respective classes but Keith caught Shiro’s hand and Lances wrist. Making them stop as everyone dispersed form the student center. Shiro grew a confused face but Lances eyes fell on to the ground because he knew what was coming. 

“Lance. Is something wrong?” Keith’s voice was sweeter than usual, earning a concerned look from Shiro as his eyes shifted to Lance.

“No. Nothing’s wrong, I just- I don’t know how I’m supposed to act with you two. Like what if I get funny looks or something-? I’m not ashamed of you, I’m not I promise- I’ve just never done this before.” The old Lance would be laughing at him right now, he sounded like a huge wimp. The old Lance would take this two by the elbows and happily display them, but this Lance cared about them and cared about what they might become, so maybe that’s what different. He’d tried so hard to fit in and now he was making himself stick out by ruining the schools happiest couple. He knew he hadn’t ruined them yet, but he was sure he would, and he was sure everyone else was going to think that’s what he would do too. 

Keith and Shiro exchanged looks for a silent moment before wrapping him up in a group hug. Honestly he looked like he might cry and they didn’t want that, not here, not now. 

“You can act however you want to with us. I know I hang all over Shiro but you don’t have to do that till you’re comfortable with us.” Keith said softly within the group hug.

“And if they give you looks, they’re giving us all looks. But most importantly fuck ‘em if they want to judge.” Shiro chimed in after him.

Lance and Keith went still and both gave Shiro wide eyes at his cuss word. 

“I’ve never heard you cuss.” Lance said softly. 

“I’ve rarely heard you cuss. You really care about him.” Keith changed from wide-eyed to smiling wide at Shiro. 

“Well- yeah I care about him. I get all worked up thinking about somebody being rude to either of you, even if it’s just a look.” Shiro went all innocent as the sputtered out a reply and explanation for his use of cussing. 

“Aww…” Lance tugged Shiro close and hid his face in his chest because he was sure he was blushing at how absolutely sweet that was of him.

“Aww, look at that. All better?” Keith gloated as he joined into the hug again.

The hug broke apart and Lance was nodding in response to Keith, “All better.” 

“Good, now get to class.” Shiro’s hand went to each of their backs and ushered them forward.

And it really did make it all better. Lance felt lighter almost now that the weight of what everyone would think was gone, like Shiro said, fuck ‘em if they didn’t like it. And that Keith told him that he didn’t have to hang all over them right off the bat, that he could take his time with it at his own pace. Though he doubted he’d be going slow because he wanted to hold their hands and hang on them so bad. 

At lunch, he and Keith sat on opposite sides of Shiro so that they could both lean on him, he was so buff and strong that he had no issue holding them both up. In fact, with one on each side he didn’t have to do anything because the weight distribution was almost equal on both side, though Lance did seem to be more hesitant and not putting quite as much weight on him.

“You want to come over and work on our project again today?” Keith smiled as he asked Lance from beside him in science class, clearly not asking him to work on the project because he had said he already finished it, he just wanted to spend time with him. 

“Yeah, sure. I’m not doing anything better.” Lance said with a wide grin back at Keith.

“Good, you better not anyways.” He said fake sarcastically like he and Shiro should be the most important things to him.

Lance just rolled his eyes and hummed happily, already getting excited about spending the evening with them. The rest of the day went normally, save for the fact that he had boyfriends walking him to class now. He blushed from behind his helmet when he saw Shiro catching extra looks at him now that he had the liberty to. He and Shiro walking together to watch as the cheerleaders finished up, they walking to his car together before saying they’d catch him back as their place after Lance ran home for a shower. 

And that’s what he did, he practically sped through his shower and redressing at home, rushing to get over to Shiro and Keith’s place. He shooting a ‘I’m here’ text to them before walking up the their front door. He was just about to raise his hand to knock when the door opened, his body weight going a little wonky because he wasn’t expecting it. 

His eyes found Keith in nothing but a towel in front of him. He felt his face going red immediately as his eyes scraped over Keith’s lean muscles before meeting with his eyes. Keith was raising an eyebrow at Lance as they met eyes, a little smirk spreading on his lips. 

“Like what you see?” Keith asked with the smirk still on his lips.

“I- uh…” Lances mouth wouldn’t form words a he just stumbled around. 

Keith rolled his eyes as he stepped aside to let Lance in, “Sorry we were showering, don’t act like you’ve never looked at me before.”

We were showering? Like together? God he did not need those thought s right now- He just swallowed and nodded as he walked in. Following Keith out of the house and to their separated room. Keith grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom to change, normally he wouldn’t but for Lances sake today he did. 

Lance just took a seat on their couch and waited, the redness in his face slowly faded away. Soon Keith was plopping down next to him, arms looping around Lances neck as he tugged them close. 

“Someone was in a hurry to get over here.” Keith purred before adding, “Is this okay?”

Lance smiled and nodded to answer his question, somehow feeling so much more comfortable and confident in the privacy of their bedroom. “I did kind of rush… I like spending time with you guys alone…”

Keith was grinning from ear to ear to hear that, his face was slowly leaning inbut he hesitated, “Is this okay..?” His voice was a soft whisper, lips so close to Lances that his breath ghosted his.

“Yeah…” Lance replied with a small smile before closing the distance between he and Keith, eyes fluttering closed as they kissed. Slow and soft, Keith’s hands warm at his neck. Lances body had to shift a little but his hands looked for Keith’s hips to hook onto them softly. He didn’t know how long they were like this, but they were both so captivated that they didn’t hear the door open until a voice followed it. 

“What’s going on in here?” Shiro rose his voice enough that it caught their attention and they pulled apart fast, but he was smiling because he wasn’t upset with them in the slightest. 

“Kissin our new boyfriend.” Keith grinned as he purred the word out like he was proud of his accomplishment. Arms still wrapped around Lance as they both looked at Shiro. Lances face felt like it was heating up again though, thank god Shiro was dressed though because he might actually have melted if he came in just a towel. Shiro was moving to take a seat on the other side of Lance, his eyes following him the whole time. 

“Well do I get a turn?” Shiro asked with a smile as his hand came to cup Lances cheek as he leaned in. 

Lance smiled meekly as he nodded and let Shiro pull him forward to connect his lips. Shiro was warm and his lips were strong and lead the kiss while he and Keith kiss was about equal. Lances eyes fluttered closed again as he let himself be immersed in the kissing. Keith’s arms still loose around his neck, and one of Shiro’s hands on his cheek as they kissed. One of Lances hands sat on Keith’s hip and the other reached for Shiro’s so he could be touching both of them. 

These two were too much for him, he didn’t deserve this. But he let himself enjoy it for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shitty ending I know, I wanted to break this chapter apart from the smut that's to come in the next chapter~


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm spoiling you guys too much... here have an insanely large chapter compared to the others because apparently I get carried away when I write smut...

The evening took off fast and hard. Lance sandwiched between his two new boyfriends as they showered him with affection. Kisses, touches, soft noises and soft pants. They were all three on the couch, Lance sitting in Shiro’s lap backwards so his back was pressed to his chest, Keith was in between Lances leg in front of him, Keith’s lips on his and Shiro’s lips on his neck. It had been so long since he’s made out with one person, now he had two he was flipped back and forth between. He was enjoying himself to the max but the room was getting hotter by the moment and he didn’t really know how far he wanted to go. He broke form Keith’s kiss for air but also so he could ask something. 

“What are we doing-?” His words with breathless because he was working on trying to catch his oxygen levels back to where they’re supposed to be. 

Keith furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before answering, “Whatever you want us to do?” He was phrased like a question as if to ask if this is what he wanted or if he wanted more. 

Shiro’s lips stilled on his neck and suddenly he knew both of their eyes were on him because he was burning up from their gazes. What did he want them to do? Did he want this? Did he want more? Well fuck- of course he wants this and of course he wants more but is it right to ask so soon. 

“Have you two… you know, before?” Lance asked hesitantly, he didn’t know what difference the answer would make but he still wanted to ask. Mostly because he was sure they had before and Lance had most certainly not. With anyone. 

Keith’s face for the first time actually grew a little red as he looked over Lances should to Shiro as if asking if they should tell or not. He found Shiro gave a slight nod as the go ahead for the information. 

“W-Well yeah… we’ve lived together for a while and we’re hormonal teenagers.” Keith was grasping for an explanation of why they had done it before even though he didn’t need to explain why. They loved each other, that’s why. 

“But you don’t have to. We’re not asking anything of you here except that we want you to have a good time.” Shiro added his words onto Keith’s who had seemed to be stumbling on the subject at hand.

It went quiet as Lance absorbed the information. Of course they had done it, they slept in the same fucking bed for gods sake. Shiro’s words soothed him form panicking, though, insuring that they weren’t asking him anything, simply leaving the door open for Lance to ask if he wanted to. He swallowed as e concocted a plan of action. 

“I do want to. You’re both so gorgeous and I’ve stared at you both and thought about it before so I’m not innocent in that sense but I’ve never-“ He shook his head no at the thought of saying he was a virgin out loud and hoping they get it without him saying it. 

“That’s okay, for one we’ve thought about you like that before too. But also its okay that you haven’t, we hadn’t either till we had each other.” Keith was trying to save his earlier fumble and show some support for Lance here.

“We don’t want to push you, we can wait. It’s not like we’re gonna leave you if you don’t.” Shiro smiled and rubbed Lances back softly. 

“Okay… how about we wait until I can spend the night? I think I wouldn’t feel so rushed.” Lance asked, eyes flickering between the two and hoping to god that Shiro wasn’t lying when he said they wouldn’t dump him for saying no. but instead he found them both growing smiles.

“Sounds perfect,” Shiro’s voice rumbled happily behind him.

“We’re free just about every weekend, so whatever works for you works for us.” Keith chimed in as his hands curled into Lance shirt on his sides. 

“Th-this weekend work?” Lance asked hesitantly now feeling like he was the onepushing things.

“After the game or Saturday night? Either work but we’d have more time together on Saturday.” Keith looked the Shiro as if to make sure this was the right thing to say.

“Or you can stay the night after the game and we take you on a real date Saturday when we get around?” Shiro added, making the plan so much better.

Lance blushed and grew a smile of the thought of waking up and lazing around with his boyfriends before they take him on a date. It sounded like the best day ever. 

“I think that sounds wonderful.” Lance said with a grin, turning his head to look at Shiro before returning to look at Keith.

“I second that.” Keith said before he pulled Lances face in again for a kiss before letting him go to let Shiro have a turn. 

They spend their evening leisurely, flipping on the TV and cuddling on the couch. Make-out sessions included as they all bounded from one to the other to give out affection. It did all have to come to an end though, it was a weeknight and they had a game tomorrow so they all should sleep up. Plus, they had a big weekend ahead of them. 

They showed Lance out and hugged and kissed before waving as he drove off. Lance couldn’t be happier. 

It was game day. Meaning they got released for half the school day to be a part of the pep rally. Lance and Shiro stood together as the watched Keith in his cheerleading uniform. It was self-indulgent of them, they knew, but they couldn’t help themselves either. Lance held their hands today, whenever he could. Clinging to them s easily today when yesterday it had been so difficult for him to wrap his head around the situation. 

They had talked a lot last night and all the flushed-out details put Lance at ease. Letting himself relax and enjoy their presence now. Not only that but they some intense make-out sessions. Like Lance totally jacked off when he got home to the thought of them. He was excited and nervous as hell for tonight because he knew what he had asked for, now he was just hoping he didn’t chicken out. 

They all hung out at the local Sonic to get drinks and waste time before the game, it was just them three, they not inviting anyone else made Lance feel a whole lot more special to them. They had to part ways before the game to change, meeting back up at the track around the football field. Lance holding Shiro’s hand as they approached Keith. Lance watching as they seemed to go back into old routine to kiss each other before the game, only this time when Keith was done with Shiro he gave the same good luck kiss to Lance as well. 

He really was a part of something special here. 

Lance didn’t make any spectacular plays this game, nor did their team win. It kind of sucked the fun out of the moment but they were still happy about spending a night together. Lance wanted to grab some things as well as shower before coming over because if they were going to fuck he wanted to be clean and smell nice. But also because he did have a bag he wanted to grab, he didn’t know if the date tomorrow was casual or formal so he packed three different outfits of different levels of casual or formalness to them. 

So he did just that after the game, they parted ways and he ran home to shower and make sure he had everything he needed for overnight. Charger, bag, ect. Before taking off back to their place. He no longer needed a gps to get him there so that’s a good sign that he’s memorized it well, he texting them to tell him he was here as he walked up. The door was opened before he could knock by a freshly showered, but this time clothed in his pajamas, Keith. He held his finger to his lips as if to tell Lance to be quiet. 

“Shiro’s parents are sleeping, they know you’re coming over so don’t worry about it, we’re not trying to hide you we just want to let them sleep.” Keith explained in a hushed voice as he let Lance in and locked the door after him.

Lance nodded, completely understanding that. He followed Keith quietly out to the back where they went to their own room. Lance was greeted by an already showered Shiro as well. Who were the eager ones now huh? They got those showers done awful quick… but he thought it was cute anyways. 

Lance smiled as he greeted them both with hugs, finally they didn’t have to worry about being too loud since they weren’t in the main house- hey… what a coincidence that they moved out here where they could be as loud at the wanted. Hmmm wonder why.

They were all three dressed in pajamas but from what was planned he guessed they wouldn’t be for long. 

“You still wanna do this? We can just cuddle and sleep if you’d rather…” Shiro offered him respectfully not wanting to push him.

“I want to. Just take it slow and easy on me okay?” Lance asked with a slight blush on his cheeks.

“You got it boss.” Were all Keith said before pouncing on Lance. Grabbing his shirt much like he did the first time they kissed and tugging him down into a possessive kiss, they working as a unit together to the bed. 

Shiro turned on the two bedside lamps before walking over and shutting off the main light, dimming the room some. They could see each other plenty but the light just wasn’t so blaring anymore. It was what made Keith feel better their first time and he hoped it would Lance too. He doing this before jumping onto the bed to watch as Keith straddled Lance on the bed.

Keith was tugging at Lances shirt before breaking the kiss to look him in the eyes for an answer to his silent question. Finding a slight nod as Keith pulled Lances shirt up and off, Lances fingers curling at Keith’s and hesitating before he was given a nod of approval and pulled Keith’s shirt off of him.

They were both lean and of slightly figure than Shiro, much less broad in the waist and shoulders. Keith’s pale skin tone complimented Lances dark tone well as their bodies crashed together to kiss more. Keith rolled them over so that Lance was on the top now, he nodding to Shiro who was sitting up to join the party. Lances fingers reached out and pulled his shirt off as well before being led into a kiss form him. 

Keith’s fingers hooked into Lances pants as he grew impatient. He whining to try to gain some attention from the two making out above him. Shiro breaking their kiss to give Keith a look. 

“Now, now… what kind of hosts are we if we make our guest go first?” Shiro teased him with a grin. Shiro moved behind Lance who was straddling Keith, guiding his hands to Keith’s pants to encourage him before letting go and making the decision his. 

Lance took it. When Shiro’s hand weren’t guiding him anymore he continued without them, lifting his hips and scooting back some as he fingers dipped below the elastic waistline. He scooted back and pulled the boxers down with him. His eyes went a little wide when he saw Keith’s already half hard on pop free of his boxers.

“Aww look, he’s already getting hard for us Lance.” Lance could hear the grin in Shiro’s voice as he said it. Eyes still locked on Keith who was not naked below him. He was about average for a teenager his size, finding he seemed larger in width than Lance was, but Lance was pretty sure he beat in in length by about an inch. 

Keith was blushing hard at this point, his hands going back to slipping in and tugging on Lances waistline now that he had gone first. Lance lifted his hips eagerly, finding it was only fair now that he had made Keith undress. It brought a smile to Keith’s lips as he pushed him down to let Lances cock spring free, since he was straddling him it could take them off all the way but at least he got to see it for now. He was surprised to see him get excited about seeing it though, not sure why yet but he’s sure he’d figure it out soon. 

Lance found hand under his armpits lifting him up to set him down beside Keith, finding the hands belonged to the unbelievably strong Shiro. Who laid him back flat and got Lances boxers the rest of the way off for him. He taking a moment to look at his two beautiful boyfriends. 

“My turn, any volunteers?” those were the only words Shiro needed to say as the two boys sprang up and got to work on his boxers. Keith and Shiro looked at Lance as Shiro’s dick was revealed, wanting to see his reaction.

Lances jaw dropped at the sight, like he knew Shiro was packing because of the cup size he used but it was getting hard making it even /bigger/. His eyes coming back up to see the two others grinning at him like idiots.

“Holy fuck.” Lance said as he looked to Keith like how the fuck does that fit in anyone. 

“I know.” Keith was still grinning as he responded. 

Shiro shimmied his pants off the rest of the way so that they fell to the floor. Eyes coming back to the two boys in front of him now looking to them to see what their game plan was. Lance found Shiro and Keith’s both on him.

“It’s all up to you Lance, we can just use our mouths or we can fuck, its whatever you’re comfortable with. You can choose top or bottom or whatever you want, we move at your pace.” Shiro was the one speaking wanting to make sure Lance knew he had all the controls.

“So what do you want?” Keith asked after, he eager to push for an answer so they could move on to the good stuff. 

Lance took a moment to think out all his options. Number one, he was almost dead sure he wasn’t ready for Shiro’s massive cock. Number two, he was sure he couldn’t top yet because he had no idea what he was doing. And number three, he was one hundred percent sure he’d be no good with his mouth. 

“Okay uh… can Keith fuck me? No offense to you Shiro but-“ his eyes flickered to his dick hoping that was enough of an answer for him. 

“Thank god, I was hoping that’s what you’d ask for.” Keith practically growled out the words as he pushed Lance back down onto the bed and began to kiss him while his hips worked to settle in between Lances legs. Shiro was chuckling above them, clearly not taking any offense to Lances words. 

“No offense taken, I knew that’s what Keith wanted anyways. He complains about being always being the bottom.” Shiro’s words were sweet and endearing above them as they kissed.

Lance could feel Keith in between his legs, they chest to chest meaning their half hard-ons were rubbing against each other in between their hips. The pleasure he was deriving from them just rubbing against each other was insane, making him moan into Keith’s mouth, hips rolling up as they asked for more. And as he did so he grew ever harder. He could feel the bed shifting some as Shiro moved but to where he didn’t know because his eyes were closed and he was half blissed out. 

Keith broke the kiss to pull back and sit up in his knees between Lances legs. Their eyes half lidded and they slightly short of breath as they looked at each other. Keith wasted no time in wrapping their growing erections together into one hand to pump them together to get them standing at full attention. He moaned again and arched his back up off the mattress at the feeling. Something about it being someone else’s hand made it so much better. 

“Condom?” Keith’s voice rose between the moans and Lance had to find for a moment why he was asking that. Finally figuring out he meant did Lance want him to wear a condom for this. 

“Yes please- if you don’t mind.” Lance was lightly panting, knowing logically that was the right decision, less mess and it was safer. 

“Anything for you.” Keith’s response made Lances heart flutter, the words just meant so much to him that they go through all this trouble for him. 

Lances eyes now found Shiro who was off the bed rummaging through a nightstand drawer, grabbing two condoms and a bottle of lube. He didn’t know why two condoms but he was too happy to care right now. Shiro handed the bottle and one condom to Keith, keeping one to himself as he moved behind Keith, and slowly Lance was getting the picture here. 

Keith rolled the condom onto himself first before lubing up his fingers, eyes flickering up to watch Lance for any signs to stop just in case. His finger moved in between Lances legs and hesitated. 

“Have you ever done something like this before?” 

“Like touch myself like that?” Lance asked with furrowed brows and red cheeks.

“Yes.” Short and to the point, that’s Keith for you. 

“No not really… I just have no idea what to do so…” he trailed off, suddenly growing ashamed to admit such a thing. 

“That’s okay, I just wanted to ask so in the case you hadn’t I could give you some tips. Okay so just relax, stay calm and relaxed. Make sure to breath, it may not feel great at first but give it a minute and I promise it will.” Keith made sure to wait until he saw Lance nod that he understood before continuing. He started with just a single digit, sliding it in one knuckle at a time, eyes making sure to watch Lance and feeling that he was tensing around him.

“You’re tensing up, just relax a bit.” Keith reminded him.

Lance nodded and tried to take his advice, taking a deep breath and just relaxing. Keith was right, it didn’t feel so great right now, but he was hoping he was also right that it would feel good after a few minutes. 

“Shiro can you…” Keith nodded to Lances erection. One of Keith’s hand was in Lance and the other was busy keeping his legs spread. 

“Yeah-“ Shiro jumped at the opportunity to be included, his hand wrapping around Lances erection and getting a moan from him in return. 

They knew this was a good tactic for distracting when something didn’t feel too good and hoped it would work on Lance as well. And it was, the light pumping form Shiro made him forget all about Keith’s finger wiggling in him. Until Keith added the second finger that is. He made a sharp intake of breath at the stretch and found Shiro’s hand pumping a little harder to distract him. 

“It’s okay, relax Lance.” Shiro spoke down too him soothingly. 

Lance relaxed into the sound of Shiro’s voice, going back to moaning and groaning at the pleasure of Shiro’s hand pumping him slowly. Keith’s fingers took it nice and slow in and out of him, stretching him slowly, and Shiro big warm hand was pumping him agonizingly slow in time with Keith’s hand. The combined sensations felt intoxicatingly wonderful. Starting to see why Keith said he just had to give it time and relax before it felt good. But oh boy he was feeling it now. 

His back arched up off the bed and his hands searched to grip onto something- anything-. One curling into the sheets and finding Shiro’s hand eager to take his and squeeze it lightly. Lance found that touch to be the thing that was grounding him right now. Proving that this was reality, this was all real and happening right now, and felt so good that he was on cloud nine and they hadn’t even gotten to the fucking yet. They were so easy with him, so slow and gentle. So… loving. 

And it meant the world to him that they cared so much. 

Keith was inching in a third finger and suddenly the pain of being stretched now felt like pleasure. It was such a strange sensation to know something hurt yet you were moaning because the pain felt good. But that’s where Lance was right now. He felt like he was ready now that Keith had three fingers buried in him but he let Keith be the judge of that. 

“Keith- fuck. Shiro- ah.” He moaned and grunted out their names as a sort of way to tell them that it was definitely feeling good now. 

Keith grinned down at him, “Feels good now, huh?”

“M-Mhm-…” he couldn’t even get words to form, the hands on and in him were getting to him, he beginning to feel his insides coil. 

“Keith, he probably won’t last long. Don’t drag things out.” Shiro’s voice was low as he warned him.

“I know, I know, I think he’s ready to move on though.” He nodded and Shiro took his word for it and suddenly there were no hands on or in Lance except for Shiro’s that still held his hand for comfort. 

“Oh jesus fuck- guys please, please-“ he was begging so not ready to have no hands on him and wanting them back.

“Hold on impatient ass.” Keith retorted as he lubed up his condom covered length just for extra measure. 

“Pff- you’re one to talk.” Shiro snorted out as a reply. He received a glare from Keith but no words because he knew he was right. 

“Pleeeeeease…” Lance groaned form beneath them to remind them that hey he’s still down here and he’s still suffering. 

“Shhh. I’m right here. Deep breath for me okay?” Keith lined himself up and waited for Lance to nod and inhale before pushing his hips forward and letting himself sink into Lance. Shiro felt Lances hand tighten on his as he did so. 

“You’re doing so good Lance.” Shiro noted to try to comfort him.

The praise got a whimper out of Lance, it coming out before he even had a chance think. Did he have a thing for... “Ah!” Keith slid in deeper and brushed against something that made him see stars.

“Right there huh? Shiro can we have a pillow?” Keith spoke to both of them, one hand reaching out for a pillow. Shiro’s hand had to leave Lances to hand Keith a pillow and then to lift Lances hips up so Keith could slide it under his lower back, smiling as he found the angle much better. “I think I can handle it form here, thank you.” 

Shiro leaned up to give Keith a short kiss before leaving Lances side to move back behind Keith. Keith shifted up and forward some so that he was sitting in Lance completely, and stopping to let him adjust. And while that was happening Shiro was getting to work on Keith. A hand on his lower back pushing him forward told Keith he needed to bend over some, and he was happy to, body draping over Lances as his elbows pressed in the mattress on both sides of Lance. 

“How’re you feeling?” Keith asked casually, the only sign that he gave that Shiro’s slick fingers were up his ass was the little grunt he made. 

“Go-od…” Lance breathed out shakily, overwhelmed a little bit at how far Keith’s length could reach inside him and how good the stretch felt. 

“Good. Ah…” He made a little noise because Shiro was working him open pretty quickly due to the pressing time they had till Lance exploded. 

Lance rose an eyebrow at Keith’s sound, head leaning over to get a view of what was happening to Keith. Finding Shiro who’s fingers were working in and out of Keith quickly, and was reminded of the picture he got earlier as to what they were up to here. Finding that Keith was taking it like a fucking champ. 

“Okay Shiro- that’s good please I just need to move.” Keith half begged and half demanded.

“Okay…” Shiro didn’t bother trying to argue with Keith, knowing how he’d act if he did. But his tone said that everything it needed to, Keith wasn’t quite ready yet, he was just being impatient. 

Shiro had a condom on as well, they had all just showered he figured the less mess the better. Plus he was pretty sure they’d all crash after this. He lined himself up and pushed his way into Keith slowly. Keith’s weight collapsed onto Lance slightly as he grunted at the pain of taking him not quite ready yet. Lances hand went on to try to comfort Keith some as Shiro did for him, one hand sliding onto his back and the other gripping onto his shoulder because he could feel Keith moving due to Shiro. 

Shiro was fully seated in Keith soon, stopping to let him adjust but Keith had other plans. His hips rolled back onto Shiro’s some, getting a low groan from Shiro himself. God Shiro’s noises were the most attractive thing he’s ever heard. Before Keith rolled his hips back forward into Lance and got a few moans from him as well. Keith was smirking like a cocky little shit. 

“Oh this is gonna be fun.” Was all Keith said as he started a rhythm of slow back and forth of his hips. 

Keith was moaning as well, face buried in Lances neck as he kissed and bit and sucked lightly. Hips moving back against Shiro and then forward into Lance, sure he was doing all the work but it was worth it to hear a symphony of both his boyfriend’s noises. Shiro’s hand gripped onto his hips tightly but didn’t hold him still so he could move as he pleased. 

As the rhythm began to build faster Lance began to feel his gut coiling tight again, his moans went high pitched whenever Keith hit what he was assuming was his prostate. Whatever the fuck it was Keith’s aiming at it was getting better with every thrust. His back was arched up off the pillow as he moaned and cried out, feeling his muscles tremble underneath his skin as he approached orgasm. 

“Oh- Oh fuck, Keith- I’m gonna-“ He was tripping and stumbling over his words but he hoping to god Keith understood him. 

“That’s okay I- ah… I got you.” His words were raspy and breathless as his replied, feeling his out gut start to coil but he was quite to where Lance was yet but over Lance was over he might be as well. 

Hearing Keith’s words encouraging him that he could come whenever he wanted to made him relax some, letting his orgasm come naturally. His hand reached down in between their bodies to jack himself off to help him their but he found Keith’s hand smacking it away. 

“Keith please-“ Lance began before he felt Keith’s hand wrap around his length and cut him off.

“That’s my job.” Keith said possessively as he started pumping Lance in time with his thrusts.

The possessiveness in Keith’s voice made a shiver run down his spine, like Keith was calling him his or something and it really turned him on. With a hand pumping him as well as Keith thrusting into him, he found his orgasm approaching much faster than anticipated. 

“Ah! Ah- oh fuck yes Keith-“ He moaned of the stumble of words before emitting a long draw out moan as he came. Keith pumped and continued to thrust but slowed the motions, making Shiro groan behind him but he wanted Lance to ride out his orgasm. 

Lance tightening around him didn’t get him quite to his orgasm point but he was close. He let Lance ride it out till his moaning died down before kissing his lips briefly before sitting up, slowly pulling out of Lance in the process. Now without running the risk of ruining the experience for Lance, Keith bent back over him, elbows in the mattress as he handed the reins to Shiro who briskly got to thrusting into Keith. Keith rested the side of his face on Lances chest as he ass was raised into the air and fucked mercilessly by Shiro. Shiro already knew how he liked it so he had the advantage of getting right into it.

Keith’s body rubbed against Lances as he let Shiro have his way with him, knowing he liked it fast and hard. Keith was moaning loudly on Lances chest, broken cries of Shiro’s name coming out as he approached his orgasm. Lance couldn’t be happier with the view. Keith was an utter wreck on top of him and watching Shiro’s muscles move as he thrust into Keith was gorgeous. 

Keith’s moans grew higher and higher pitched until he was crying out Shiro’s name as he came into his condom. Shiro groaned loudly as Keith’s insides clenched and pulses around him, he letting a breathless “Keith” as he slammed his hips down and came as well. The three of them slacked in a silence, the only sound was their pants as they came down from highs. 

Shiro was the first to move after a few moments of rest. He pulling out of Keith and picking him up by his hips to lay him down next to Lance. He got up and pulled his condom off, throwing it in the trash and holding out a hand for Keith to hand him his so throw it away as well before opening a drawer and pulling out some wet wipes. Starting with himself and then Keith, and lastly Lance who was the messiest of the bunch. Smiling down at him as he gingerly took care of wiping all of his come off oh him. 

He threw away the wipes before turning off the lamps and climbing into bed with them. They scooping Lance up and forcing him into the middle so they could both hold onto him. Shiro pulled the covers up to keep them all warm as they cuddled, his face rested next to Lances and his hand draped over his waist as Keith’s face snuggled into his neck and his hand went right beside Shiro’s draped over his waist. Lance was grinning like an idiot. How did he ever rope himself into two wonderful boyfriend’s? 

“So how was it?” Keith piped up quietly.

“So good. I don’t deserve you two seriously-“ Lance started before Shiro cut him off.

“Don’t start with that. You deserve every ounce of us.” Shiro’s voice was commanding like he meant it but also sweet and endearing. 

“Okay… thank you guys so much.” Lances shied some because he still believed in his head that he didn’t deserve this. 

“You’re welcome.”

“Anything for you.”

Lance was grinning still at how giddy he was at all of this. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, Lance.”

“Night…”

The last voice was Keith’s, it was soft and trailed off because he was already slipping into sleep. The room went silent except for their breathing, and that’s the sound Lance fell contently asleep to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like how I wrote it. I recently got some hate for my writing so it kinda bummed me out, I already had this written though so I decided to give it to you guys anyways.
> 
> I made a side tumblr for questions, suggestions, and for general Voltron posting! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bt-writes


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited and its not everything I wanted to fit in this chapter but here yall go anyways.

Lance was pretty sure he was dreaming. He had no idea what time it was but he had just woke up sandwiched between two hot guys. He was frozen, not wanting to move from fear of waking one of them. Keith was curled up against the front of him and his back to pressed against Shiro’s chest. The room was still dark due to the fact that the room only had one window that had a curtain over it. He could hear their breathing and was pretty sure they were both still sound asleep. 

His body was cramping from apparently being in the position all night but he had no idea if it was super early or not and didn’t want to wake anyone up if it was. He was pretty sure he recalled a clock on their beside table, it was risky but he was going to ty to lean up to see the time. He shifted an elbow underneath him so he could slowly prop himself up to see and… it was a little past ten. Not surprising for three boys who just had a game followed by sex the night before. He sure hoped their date plans were for the evening because he had no intention of getting them up.

As he lowered himself back down to snuggle back between the two bodied he heard a groan from behind him. Shit. Good job Lance. You woke Shiro up. The groan was followed by some shifting around and a sigh.

“Good morning Lance.” Shiro said tiredly from behind him.

Lance grew a sheepish grin as he turned to lay on his back to look back at Shiro with hopes of not disturbing Keith, “Morning, sorry I woke you up…”

“No, you’re fine. It’s about time we all get up.” Shiro said as he reached a hand to turn on a lamp before reaching to Keith to rub his shoulder to stir him awake. Getting a low unhappy groan from the still practically asleep body.

“Ugh whyyy…” Keith mumbled as he pushed himself away from Lance to curl into the blanket himself as if to say he was having none of their shit. 

“I’m gonna make breakfast, what do you wa-“ Shiro had begun to ask Lance before he was interrupted by Keith.

“Pancakes.” 

Shiro sighed, “I was asking Lance. Plus I thought you were sleeping Keith? I didn’t know you talk in you sleep.”

“Shut up…” Keith mumbled, not face either of them as he curled himself into a tighter ball, taking practically all the covers at this point. 

“Pancakes sound great.” Lance gave Shiro a smile and nodded, the both of them becoming more and more naked as the covers were pulled away. 

Shiro got up and moved to his dresser to pull out some fresh boxers and pull them on, glancing back to see that Lance looked like he was about to move to do the same before warning him. 

“Be careful, you may or may not be sore depending on how Keith was with you.” 

Lance rose an eyebrow in slight confusion at this, sore from sex? Was that a real thing? Since it was Shiro though he took his word for it. Moving slow to sit up and push his feet over the edge of the bed, wiggling his hips to test it just in case. He was surprised to find he was sore a little bit, when he stood he felt it even more. Causing him to grunt and rub his ass cheeks with his hands like that’d help him any.

“Damn. I didn’t think that was a real thing.” Lance said as he made his way to his bag to pull out and put on some of his own fresh boxers. 

“It’s definitely a real thing.” Keith spoke up from the clump of covers as he moved to sit up, he making a face like he was a little uncomfortable even. 

“Keith couldn’t walk or sit right after our first time. It’s worse when you’re rough with each other but we went pretty easy last night for you.” Shiro even let out a little giggle at this, loving to gloat about it while Keith had an unamused face.

Lance hummed, a little surprised to be learning these things, “Well thank you for going easy on me.”

“We just wanted to let you take it at your own pace.” Shiro smiled, Lance feeling his rough but large warm hand placed on his back to rub it softly. “Okay I’m gonna go make us breakfast, join me in say twenty minutes?” Shiro asked as he looked from Lance to Keith and received nods from both of them before taking his leave from the room.

“Come back to bed with me for just a minute.” Keith said as his back plopped back down against the mattress. Lance sighed but joined him anyways. Keith happily wrapping Lance up under the cover with him. “You have a good night?” He actually sounded serious when he asked it as if he truly cared about Lances opinion of last night. It made Lances heart flutter to know he has such wonderful boyfriends.

“Yes, I enjoyed it very much.” Keith was snuggling his face into his shoulder and Lance was wrapping his arms around him to hold him close. “Did I do okay? Be honest.” 

Keith snorted at that question, “You did fine Lance. Don’t worry about us, we just want to make sure you’re comfortable with everything.”

“You guys are the best.” He said with a smiled as he pulled back slightly press a kiss on to Keith’s forehead. “Now you need to get up lazy-ass.”

Another groan from Keith as he was told to get up again, but he sighed and pushed the covers down so he could get up and put some boxers on himself. Plopping back down with Lance on the bed after but leaving the covers pushed away to help wake himself up. The both of them were sitting up with their backs against the headboard of the bed, leaning against each other in the quiet and dim room. 

They sat quietly and contently like that for a few minutes till they decided to get up. Taking turns in the bathroom before holding hands as the left the room to walk to the main house to join Shiro. Keith led Lance inside and weaved through the house to the kitchen with him. The two of them pulled chairs up the bar to watch as Shiro cooked.

“Not quite twenty minutes but I commend you Lance for getting him up so fast.” Shiro smiled from where he stood at the stove before turning the flip a pancake. Lance grinned at the praise, Keith grumbled. They small talked and sat quietly some, everyone still a little tired form just waking up. It was a little past ten thirty when they were being served their breakfast. Shiro joining them at their seats at the counter to eat. 

They were even more quiet as they ate except for the compliments to Shiro’s cooking abilities or for someone asking to pass the syrup or butter. They were good pancakes, like they count be box mix they were so good. The time nearing eleven as they finished eating and put their dishes in the sink. 

“Well we don’t have plans till dinner time but we can make it an early dinner say we leave about four thirty? Put us there at about five?” Shiro seemed to be indicating the question towards Keith was nodding in agreement. “Alright then we have some time to waste. Movie?” Shiro seemed to ask them both this time. 

“Yeah sounds good,” Lance spoke up, he was a little excited just to cuddle them on a couch and watch a movie. And that’s just what they ended up doing, the retreated back to their private room where they flipped through movies and settled on an old one, The Labyrinth, the one with singing and David Bowie. Lane was a little surprised they had it and even knew what it was, it might be silly but he loved that movie and hadn’t seen it in ages. 

Shiro had Lance between his legs and Lance had Keith between his, this seemed to be their go to position for sitting on the couch together. Not that Lance was complaining, because he wasn’t, he loved it actually. Being in the middle made him feel secure and loved equally by both of them. He was surprised he remembered the tunes to the songs but he did, and he hummed along with them, getting giggles out of both of his boyfriends who eventually gave in and hummed and sang with him a little. 

They enjoyed their slow day, finishing the movie and no one wanting to get up to put a new one in or turn the TV on for a while. Finally though someone, cough-Shiro, needed to pee and they all had to get up. They then switching to playing some video games, they rough housing a little when someone lost or victory kissing when two of them teamed up against the other. It was rolling close to three when they decided to finally get dressed. 

“Is this formal or semi-formal or a casual type wear for the date?” Lance asked before he went digging through his bag. 

“Don’t tell me you packed one outfit for each and that’s why you have a giant ass bag.” Keith stared at him with this face that told Lance he already knew the answer to that. 

“Yes…” Lance looked down at the floor in defeat as he heard Keith laugh at him. Not long after though, Keith’s arms were snaking around him and pulling him close, littering kisses on his neck and cheek as Lance giggled. 

“You’re too cute.” Keith said with a grin as he pulled away. “Also semi-formal or casual should be fine. No tuxes required.” He laughed a little as he walked away to go through his own drawers for what he’d be wearing. 

Lance nodded and hummed as he turned to dig through his bag, deciding to mix his semi-formal and casual together to achieve a somewhere in the middle look. A white button up going under a sweater so that only the collar and the sleeve peeked out from where he rolled them up. Matching just his jeans with it to give a casual but not too casual appearance. Lance wasn’t afraid to admit that he cared a lot about his appearance. 

He turned around to find Shiro in light jeans and a dark grey button up while Keith opted for the opposite, dark jeans and a maroon and black striped flannel with a t-shirt underneath. Lance would be the first to say they were a good looking group of boys.

“Ooh you two clean up well.” He cooed playfully as he took both of them by the collars to pull them closer to him. They didn’t resist and both were wearing grins.

“Not so bad yourself.” Keith cockily teased back. 

“We look great in the clothes sure but I think I’d rather be seeing you two strip out of them.” The bold statement actually came from Shiro, making both the boys turn to face him with a light tint on blush on their cheeks but smirks on their lips.

“Maybe tonight baby.” Keith cooed back, eyeing Lance to see if he was going to say if he was staying another night or not. 

“One more night couldn’t hurt.” Lance agreed, of course he knew what kind of night he was signing up for but after last night all he wanted was more. 

“Sounds great. Now let’s get going, I’m getting hungry.” Shri said with a smile as he patted both of their asses as if to tell them to giddy up. The action got a roll of the eye from Keith and a slight squeak in surprise from Lance.

“God forbid you get hangry.” Keith said sarcastically as they broke apart to gather what they needed, phone wallets. 

“I know now let’s go.” Shiro said excitedly as he jiggled the keys and held open the door for them to leave. 

These two were perfect. Lance still didn’t know how he fit into the equation but he was content with just rolling with it for now. He couldn’t help but to wonder what kind of date they had planned as they all piled into the front seat of Shiro and Keith’s truck. Lance in the middle of course, and here was when he began to see a theme developing between the three of them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever! I had it written and then my laptop decided to crash and delete it. That pissed me off and made me lose motivation to re-write it. Its short but its only the first half of their date so expect more!

Of course Lance and Keith play-fought all the way to the restaurant. This included bickering, arguing, pushing, pulling, and kissing. Shiro just had to try his best to ignore them and focus on the road because he was driving here. He had to send a few warnings out when he felt they were getting a little too heated but most of the time he could tell they were just playing around. Lance didn’t leave Shiro completely out though, being the middle seat it was his responsibility to distribute his affection. Nothing to distracting though, some kisses on his cheek, hands on his thigh or shoulder, or lightly leaning his weight on him. Shiro was smiling and not complaining so he guessed it was okay to do. 

Keith punched Lances arm in excitement as he restaurant came into view, “Oh! There it is!” he pointed excitedly.

Lance rose his eyebrows at Keith’s strange behavior about the restaurant but smiled because it was like the cutest thing to see him so pumped.

“You’ve never come here right? You better not have, we wanted to be original.” Keith’s tone grew authoritative towards Lance. 

Lances raised his hand defensively like Keith might hit him if he said the wrong thing here, “No I haven’t been here before. I think you forget that I’m new here, I haven’t been to half these places!”

“Good. We did good then.” Keith was nodding, clearly proud with the outcome here.

Shiro was chuckling and shaking his head at Keith’s behavior as he pulled into the parking lot and into a parking spot before shutting off the truck. Keith was jumping out of the truck and closing his door back instantly. Lance gave Shiro a look like ‘what’s that all about?’

“This is his favorite restaurant.” Shiro said with a smile as he opened his door and got out, holding the door open for Lance as he crawled out after him. 

“Well I can tell that much.” Lance giggled out as he climbed out of the truck. 

Keith was already waiting on the sidewalk for them, tapping his foot with his arms crossed impatiently. “Come on!” he pleaded.

Lance laughed again and made his way to the sidewalk to join him but not before he lowered his voice and said, “And he said you get hangry…”

Shiro laughed at that and responded quietly, “I know, welcome to my life.” He was smiling though, because he still loved Keith no matter how his attitude is. They joined him on the sidewalk shortly and they all walked together up to the front doors, Shiro of course opening the door for them.

Lance could tell by the smell and the décor that this was most definitely an Italian restaurant. It was a sit down restaurant, not a buffet or fast food type. It didn’t look shady but it didn’t look super high class either. They followed their server to a table, since they couldn’t sit at a booth because then one person would have to sit on a side all alone. At a table they could at least all sit on a side on their own while still being close.

The server took their drink orders and handed them menus. Lance checked over the prices because he did not want these two spending an arm and leg on him, but he found that the prices weren’t outrageous at all. 

“And they give you a ton of food too so odds are we’re taking leftovers home.” Keith spoke up as if he was reading Lances mind. 

“Better get something I know I’ll like then huh?” Lance chuckled as he replied. 

“No kidding.” Keith smiled as he nodded at Lance. 

After a few minutes of small talk about the menu mostly and some deciding on things they were ready to order and when the waiter came back with their drinks they went ahead and all ordered. The table went silent once the waiter had walked away though, Lance took the moment to admired his boyfriends. 

“This is where I took Keith on our first official date, its only fitting to do the same to you.” Shiro sent a smile to Keith who cheeks actually blushed a little.

“I chose the place, and Shiro was skeptical about it being any good but it turned out to be a great discovery.” Keith had to come back with a little sass of course.

“You’re really gonna hold the fact that I made a skeptical face at this place at first forever aren’t you?” Shiro sighed out exasperatedly.

“Yes I am.” Keith proudly cooed back.

Lance was giggling because these two were the best. They fit together so perfectly and bickered and teased like an old married couple. It was great honestly, but his mind couldn’t help but to wonder. “Can I ask how you two started to date?” His elbows were resting on the table, head perched in his hands like he was ready to hear a story.

Keith and Shiro’s reactions were not what the expected though. Shiro took on a look of worry at Keith, while Keith eyes darted away to look somewhere else than at either of them. Lance was pretty sure he just stepped on toes somehow. He still didn’t have all the pieces to the puzzle that was Keith and Shiro so how was he supposed to know?

“I’m sorry-“ Lance began.

“It’s fine.” Keith cut him short of his apology. 

“Keith, we don’t have to. We can talk about it later with him. You just have to remember he’s new here so he doesn’t know everything that happened okay? We can talk at home.” Shiro’s hand was reaching for Keith’s, taking it and squeezing it softly. Keith was nodding, looking a little like he was holding tears back. Shiro gave Lance an apologetic look, knowing that Lance didn’t mean to make it like this. 

“Besides I’d much rather ask about how you ended up cheerleading captain as a junior?” Lance was putting a smile back on his face as he asked, hoping to god that it wasn’t a touchy subject too. 

Keith cracked a little smile at that, “It’s a little thing called hard work and dedication, two things you definitely don’t have.”

Shiro breathed a sigh of relief and pulled his hand back from Keith’s. He was thankful Lance was so good at changing the subject and lightening the situation. It brought the two back to bickering, but bickering was better than the alternative route they almost went. They had to tell Lance soon so he could have a better understanding of the situation and maybe they could tip toe around conversation subjects a little better. 

Lance let them lead all the conversation from there on out so he didn’t make any more mistakes. He was still confused but he was nice enough to know he didn’t want to make a scene in public. He would hate for himself to be put on the spot about something that clearly seemed emotional so of course he would do the same form them. 

They ate, laughed, and teased like usual. They took their time with the food, which Lance loved. They tried each others and even fed each other bites like romantic dweebs. Lance started to really feel like he was part of them, like maybe he did really fit into this puzzle with them. They seemed to be slowing to a stop on their plates even though they weren’t empty. 

“Are we ready for part two?” Shiro asked with a grin. 

“Like dessert?” Keith asked with a raised eyebrow, clearly not in the loop here just as much as Lance wasn’t.

“Nope. How about roller-skating?” Shiro asked with a big grin still on his lips.

Keith and Lance lit up at that suggestion, “Really?” Lance asked, looking like he was about to bounce out of his seat.

“Yeah if you two want?” his eyes scanned their expressions and was met with dual nodding and smiles. “Lets wrap up and go then.” He looked for their waiter to wave them over to ask for the bill and some to-go boxes. As soon as they were walking out of the restaurant with their boxes Lance and Keith had their arms around Shiro on either side of him hugging him and thanking him on their way back to the truck. “Okay, okay, I cant walk like this, I thought you two wanted to go skating?” That got them off of him and into the truck in seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr! I take questions, suggestions, and just love to talk on there! Mostly I just repost Voltron stuff though. https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bt-writes


End file.
